


Aubergine

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had some strange food cravings when he was pregnant with Lily, so Draco's convinced it's his fault she doesn't have blond hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubergine

**Author's Note:**

> **Aubergine**  
>  **Harry/Draco, Lily Luna [PG, 655 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Repost, unbeta'd, and written for the prompt: strawberry. I've been reading entries in the HarryDracoMpreg fest, I thought I'd try my hand at mpreg. Slight crack!fic and aubergine is the British name for eggplant.

“For the last fucking time, Potter, she doesn’t have red hair!” Draco cries out and that brings a whimper of fear from the baby in Draco’s arms. He looks down and begins to rock her, cooing and making faces in order to ease her discomfort. Wide grey eyes stare back at Draco as he brushes away the curls that have fallen onto her forehead.

No Malfoy would ever dream of having red hair and while Draco cannot deny that it is not black like Potter’s, or the white blond he’s known for, it is _not_ red. Lily will not be a ginger. At most, he’ll concede that it’s strawberry blond, a fruit just as sweet as his daughter.

He hears a sigh coming from behind him and the next moment, Potter is just next to him, holding out a lavender sundress for Lily. “Draco,” Potter begins as he takes Lily from his arms and puts her down to undress and change her nappy, "there’s nothing wrong with red hair. It’s gorgeous and you know for a fact that she’s yours because I carried her and you laughed at my misfortune all throughout the pregnancy.” He pulls that dress over her, taking care to smooth out the wrinkles and straighten loose buttons before taking her over to the dresser.

“I know that, Potter, but everyone already thinks she’s Ginevra’s daughter when they see Lily, and you know how much she still carries a torch for you.” Draco tries to squash down all the memories of the youngest Weasley trying to sink her claws into Harry. He hates that he has to see her attempts at every Sunday brunch at the Burrow and there isn't a thing he can do about it.

When Lily begins to whimper, Draco goes and takes her from Harry. “It’s your fault, you know,” Draco says, taking a brush and gently combing the soft hair. He scowls when he sees a red shine when the sunlight hits it.

Harry frowns. “Oh, yes, because I’ve got control that my mother was a ginger.”

“What?” Draco stops brushing Lily’s hair. He turns to give a puzzled glance at Harry. “What does that have to do with anything? I just meant that you craved strawberries like crazy during your pregnancy, so according to lore, it’s all your fault!”

“My fault?”

“Yes! Haven’t you heard of _you are what you eat?_ Well it’s true! It might sound Muggle, but it isn’t. It came from our world and that’s why there are Muggle myths of women giving birth to watermelons and baby kittens and other nonsense. There’s some truth to those myths, and that’s why I prohibited you from eating certain foods because I didn’t want to have this problem. I couldn’t stop everything you ate. You and the weird cravings of pickles and ice cream, tabasco sauce on everything, and strawberries with marmalade. Disgusting!” Draco trails off and glares when he hears Harry start to laugh.

“You know, I really have to sit you down with Hermione and have her explain genetics with you and how everything, from eye and hair colour, to height, is a probability. Honestly, to think that eating strawberries determines hair colour.” Harry leans in closer to whisper in Draco's ear. “Otherwise, you might make me eat nothing but pears for the next few months.”

Draco just stands there, mouth opening and closing a few times as he tries to process this information.

“Are you serious, Potter?”

Harry grins. “It’s too soon to tell, but I’ve been sick these past few mornings, and I have an appointment next week to make sure.”

Draco looks down at Lily and says, “Well, what do you know, another Potter in this world. Maybe this time, it’ll have a proper hair colour.”

Harry coughs and gives Draco a sheepish look when he looks up. “I wouldn’t be so sure. I've had the strangest cravings for aubergine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
